


Stargazing

by cinip



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 13:35:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11875593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinip/pseuds/cinip
Summary: Nozomi takes Eli out to look at the stars





	Stargazing

＋　。　ﾟ　,。　.　。　,　.。ﾟ　.　＋.。　.　．　.　O.　．　。　ﾟ。,　’☆　ﾟ.　＋　。　ﾟ　,。　.　。　,　.。ﾟ　。 ﾟ　.　+。。 ﾟ　.　+。　ﾟ　　

Eli’s eyes were fixed on the comet, streaking across the sky. She was completely enthralled by the peacefulness of the starry night sky. Nozomi ran her fingers through the soft grass. She could name every one of those stars in the sky, every constellation, and the story behind them all. But this wasn’t the time for any of that. 

“Beautiful, isn’t it?” said Nozomi, looking over at Eli. She could almost see the pink tint on Eli’s cheeks. 

“Yeah,” said Eli, leaning back to be next to Nozomi. She held her hands by her sides, contrasting Nozomi’s crossed arms. Nozomi closed her eyes and took a deep breath before opening them again. She looked up at the sky, drawing lines between the stars with her gaze. She turned to look at Eli again, but was warmly surprised that Eli was already looking at her. Nozomi felt her cheeks blushing as she grew a small smile.  

“This was a good idea,” said Eli, breaking the silence. “The stars, the weather, it’s all perfect.” Nozomi reached into her pocket and pulled out a card.

“I picked this night for a reason,” she said flipping the card in her hand before sliding it back into her pocket to join the rest of its deck. Instead of crossing her arms again, Nozomi let them lay on either side of her, her pinky finger almost touching Eli’s outstretched hand. “I stargaze often, and I’ve seen a lot of really cool things. But I think tonight just might have been my favorite.”

“And why is that?” asked Eli, turning back to face the stars.

“Because you’re here.” 

Eli looked back at Nozomi, resting her soft hand upon Nozomi’s. Nozomi felt a flutter in her stomach as Eli scooted a little closer to her. 

“We should come out here more often,” said Eli, now nuzzling next to Nozomi. “I really enjoyed this.” Nozomi smiled. She knew this would be perfect.

＋　。　ﾟ　,。　.　。　,　.。ﾟ　.　＋.。　.　．　.　O.　．　。　ﾟ。,　’☆　ﾟ.　＋　。　ﾟ　,。　.　。　,　.。ﾟ　。 ﾟ　.　+。。 ﾟ　.　+。　ﾟ　


End file.
